


Hauling on Frayed Ropes

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: All the shipping???, Feather Shipping, I dunno what half this story is gonna be about, M/M, Multi, Other, Pirate AU, Puzzle shipping, The High Seas, lol, shipping terms that does not have anything to do with shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Atem Sennan is on a mission to find one of his father's missing Merchant ships, The Amaryllis. Captains By Ishizu Ishtar. Meanwhile the King of the Sea, Mutou Yuugi has his own plans for said Merchants Son.





	1. Atem

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. and it's not crack. I am talking straight on, POTC and Horatio Hornblower levels of sea faring here. I am not kidding around with this. Also, since I used to write POTC fic I feel that I can handle this once I get back in the swing of things. Get it swing. lol. 
> 
> Also. I am experimenting. Each chapter is going to be titled after a character because that's the POV the chapter is in. It's trying to make me from bobblehead syndrome.

“That’s the third ship this month.” Atem said. Looking at the chart while his father smoked a pipe from a large, leather backed chair behind a rather large desk. The docks beyond the window are as busy as ever. Atem can see their last vessel lazily bobbing in the harbor. The crew cleaning it from his most recent trip to the Americas. He had plans to avoid that area for a while. The Colonies were looking for a beat down from the Crown if they continued with their little Rebellion. 

 

Atem did not want to get caught up in that; right now, the Bahama’s and Africa were looking far more lucrative in trade. Spices mostly. However, there’d been a spat of disappearances of their ships. Either the crew mutinied or they were taken by pirates. There wasn’t any news on either theory. 

 

Seto put the quill down and sighed; “we’re going to be bankrupt at the end of this week.” 

 

“I’ve had to let most of the workers go.” Ahknemkhanen said. He took a deep breath of the tobacco and held it for a moment. Then let it go. “If we can recover just a third of what just one ship had been carrying we could start again.” 

 

“You mean the  _ Amaryllis _ ’ gold?” Atem asked. That one had gone first. They thought it’d been sunk off the coast of an unnamed island. Only one of the crew had survived several months at sea, after having to cannibalize the others who had died from starvation and dehydration. 

 

“What if she wasn’t sunk?” Seto asked. His working theory was that the crewman had been paid off by someone who wanted to keep whatever happened to the gold a secret. Atem was skeptical at first but the more he thought about it the more he thought it had to be true. Bakura wasn’t known for being truthful afterall. 

 

“We must investigate.” Seto said. “Our competition aren’t losing ships left and right.” he growled. Atem nodded. He didn’t have a head for business as much as Seto did. But he knew if he were sent that Seto would be able to help his father figure some way out of this mess. 

 

“Of course.” Ahknemkhanen nodded; he tapped the edge of the pipe against his lips and beard. He was getting on in years. Atem was almost afraid he’d come home to find out his father had passed away. “Very well, Atem will follow the same route as the Amaryllis and find the spot where she disappeared. If there is anything there, bring it back, alright. My son?” Ahknemkhanen gave the younger man a small smile. 

 

Atem nodded; “I’ll do my best Father, I’d never actually fail you without trying.” 

 

“I know.” Ahknemkhanen said. He stood and circled the desk so that he stood in front of his son. He’s about a head taller than Atem. The boy would always be short even if he was no longer a child. 

 

“Be careful.” Ahknemkhanen put a hand on Atem’s shoulder. It was strong and loving. “I want to see your ship sail into that harbor with you at the helm. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes Father.” Atem nodded solemnly. Then Ahknemkhanen took something out of the pocket of his waistcoat; a gold ring with a small, round and blue gem. It looked old. But it shone in the washed out light of the London sun. “take this.” he slipped it on to Atem’s hand. “And remember me even when you’re at the most darkest.” 

 

“I will, thank you.” Atem marveled at his father who held a gentle smile for him. 

 

~*~

 

Atem left Seto and Ahknemkhanen to it; leaving the office met the Dock Master on his way out. Mahad looked Frazzled. His Apprentice is nowhere in site. Probably getting up to trouble. 

 

“Are you leaving?” Mahad asked 

 

“Yes, I was about to find you.” Atem replied. 

 

“Well, I’ll have your provision order put in.” he replied. 

 

“Thank you.” Atem nodded. They parted ways with a friendly nod and a promise to meet at the pub later. His first stop is to his second in command. They shared a room at the boarding house along the pier. Atem liked to be by the sea. The boarding house connected through to a pub. The Rock Lion, and that is where he found Marik. 

 

The lanky, dark tanned man stood a few inches taller than Atem; who would sadly always be the stature of his short, Libyan mother. Long blond hair is held in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and his coat needs repairs. Buttons all mismatched, some gold, some silver and others brass. His boots are dirty and overall he makes for a horrible image of a fearsome Merchant’s left hand man. 

 

“Marik.” Atem said, signalling to the bartender who came around with tepid beer. Atem paid the man who then left them alone. 

“Did you talk them into it?” Marik asked. He turned to face Atem. His facial tattoos look sharp in the dim light of the pub. Most people stayed away from him, except for the odd bird from the street. 

 

“Yes. I didn’t think Seto would go for it.” Atem sighed. Sipping on his beer. 

 

“I didn’t either.” Marik replied. “I must find my sister.” 

 

Atem nodded. Isis had been captaining the  _ Amaryllis  _ when it “sunk” - if it did. Captured by pirates, maybe. But she was smart and fierce with a sword and pistol. She would have survived. Marik is determined to find her. 

 

Atem had talked him into waiting. That if he were able to get his father’s backing it’d be better than just stealing the  _ Millennium Puzzle _ . Now, they could go and find Isis. The gold would be second. Atem didn’t care if his family’s shipping company sank, they wouldn’t be the first. Nor the last. 

 

“Alright, then.” Atem finished his beer. “Ready?” 

 

Marik nodded. 


	2. Joey and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile what are the pirates doing: does yuugi have a nefarious plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter was gonna be super duper short without adding more. so this isn't a shipping thing. The title the chapter is who's POV is being written. lol.

**~*~**

**2 - Joey & Tea**

**~*~**

Joey poked his head out of the hatch to find his Captain one best friend. The upper deck is mostly empty except for who is left for the most basic of working the ship.  _ The King of Games  _ had left Saint George’s Island the day before, after the crew had spent all of their gold from the previous voyage. So, they are once again at it. 

 

Yuugi likes to sit at a table laid out with food and maps in the morning on the upper deck. He likes the quiet. Joey scrambled up to join him. “There ya are, Captain.” he grins as he sashays his way over. 

 

“Wherever else would I be?” Yuugi asked, teasingly; looking up from a map. “Is there something ais?” 

 

“What? Naw, everyone is fine. Just ready to find some loot. Ya know the guys.” Joey reported. “Though, Tea said something something about something but to be honest I wasn’t paying attention.” 

 

Yuugi gave him a deadpanned look; “That’s an interesting description.” 

 

“She’ll come along to bug you about it. Don’t worry.” Joey winked. Yuugi rolled his eyes. “What other news is there?” 

 

“Remember when we took the Amaryllis?” Joey asked. 

 

“The one with the gold?” Yuugi asked. 

 

“Yeah and the sexy vixen of a Captain.” Joey nodded. “Well, the Sennen Trading Company is sending out their last ship to look for it.” 

 

Yuugi hummed. Joey could tell that the shorter man was strategizing already; “and guess who’s captaining it.” 

 

Yuugi smirked; “Atem Sennen, the son of the Company owner.” 

 

Joey nodded; “If you want revenge for your family. Now’s the time.” 

 

Yuugi folded up bid maps: “get the men.”

 

**_~*~_ **

**Téa**

**_~*~_ **

 

Téa smiled into the brisk morning sea breeze; she stood among the rigging checking ropes that may be at risk for fraying and tears in the sails. They needed new one’s. Badly. Yuugi had yet to find a sail maker he liked. He felt that most did shoddy work and the worn out sails would do until he found better ones. 

 

Téa shook her head; Yuugi was the best sea Captain she’d ever met. It wasn’t hard to follow him. Sometimes she laughed at the articles of papers when they sailed into a port. She could read three languages. Speak four of them. Which was why when Yuugi took her ship - her parents had sent her to marry a wealthy land baron in America - he asked her to stay and be part of his crew. 

 

She remembered being terrified at first; but he promised her that no one would touch her unless she gave explicit permission. Téa agreed. Alighting in the crow’s nest, next to a sleeping Tristan. Téa remembered trading her huge skirts for breeches and other male attire. She had been looking for an escape. Not a place to be herself. 

 

Yuugi gave her that. And she’d follow him all the way to Davy Jones’ locker and back. He didn’t have a say in that. 

 

“Hey, lazy bones.” Téa nudged Tristan with her boot. “Wake up.” 

 

He mumbled something and slowly stretched. “Hey.” he said. 

 

“Hay is for horses, you aren’t supposed to be sleeping.” Téa grunted at him. Tristan blinked up at her. 

 

“Relax, would ya? I wasn’t actually sleeping.” Tristan muttered. 

 

“I believe that like I believe the moon isn’t made out of cheese.” Téa rolled her eyes. Then lent on the rail of the nest. “Anyway, Yuugi wants us down in a few.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“It has to do with that ship we took a few months ago.” Téa said. “I heard him and Joey talking about it.” 

 

Tristan stood; “welp, we best get down there. It won’t do being late.” he teased her. He jumped into the rigging, and quickly made his way down. Téa followed him. Being only a little faster, and beat him to the deck. 

 

“Ha, you owe me a rum when we get to port again.” she laughed. 

 

“Sure, sure….” Tristan indulged. 


End file.
